Jen/Synopsis
Chapter 1: [][][][][][][][] Part 1 Jen is seen in her disguise, skateboarding through the streets of CERia, rolling the phrase "You are free" repeatedly along the walls. It then changes to Solar Eye's camera view of her skating through the streets before she sprays one of them into another political message: into a crow with spread out wings, with the cameras as the head, and the words "One Nation Under Watch" written across the wings. Part 2 As Jen is spraying more anti-government messages, this time mocking the CERia Censorship Mascot by spray painting full black eyes and tentacles to the body with the words "Warning! Democracy Denied" above it, police officers seem to have cornered her and attempt to apprehend her. However, prepared for such, Jen throws down one of her spray paint cans which releases a huge, colorful smoke cloud and she escapes on her skateboard with the police jumping into their car to pursue her. Part 3 Jen is shown skating away from the police. The chase goes on for a while before Jen escapes into a nearby alley and the cops, chasing her by car, give up following her and decide to just look over the surveillance footage tomorrow. Part 4 Jen arrives at her and Cocoa's home and art studio. Part 6 Frey, who's in Solar Eye's system to scrub away any imagery of his and Vance's activities, finds footage of Jen's from the same night and proceeds to erase her from the files as well. Part 7 Jen's welcomed home by Cocoa, who asks how her night went. Jen reveals that Solar Eye's algorithm has gotten better and she barely escaped from the police, but not before they shot at her this time, with the bullet piercing one of her spray cans. Jen then begins to question if what she's doing is worth it, endangering their lives, as all her artwork gets painted over by the next day and censored on the internet. She proceeds to strip out of her cat costume, continuing to question if she's just fooling herself into thinking she's making a difference before going to take a shower and wonders what she should do now. Unknown to her, Frey has investigated into the videos he found and learned her identity. Part 8 Still feeling dejected, Jen heads out to watch as one of her graffiti pieces from last night is being painted over while onlookers berate the police for doing so and take photos of it. As she silently watches, she eventually ends up next to a disguised Robin, who comments to Jen that it's a shame this piece of art is being covered up and that if she were the artist she'd feel frustrated at all the effort and risk that went into it for it to be covered up the next day. However, Robin then makes note that now every time she sees a freshly painted white wall she'll think there was some amazing artwork under it, even if there actually wasn't. As Jen looks at Robin in surprise, a commotion breaks out nearby and Jen is distracted by it long enough for Robin to disappear. Jen then appears to be hatching an idea in her mind as she watches white paint pool around her boots before leaving the area. Part 9 With newfound hope in her artwork, Jen is once more dressed up in her cat costume and overlooking the city. This time, however, she's armed with 2 long paint rollers that she attaches together to wield like a double-ended staff before taking off down the streets on her skateboard. Stopping at one large wall, she proceeds to paint a large section of it white as though one had haphazardly painted over graffiti there, before quickly moving on to the next wall and the next, quickly canvasing the city with white walls. Back on her perch, Jen gives one last look at her artwork before leaving the area.Category:Subpages